I can feel you all around me
by YoureNotDoneFighting
Summary: A series of unrelated prompts and one-shots, mostly revolving around Oliver and Felicity, though other members of Team Arrow and the Arrow universe will likely make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This one is based on a Tumblr prompt from brebabbles — _ "Felicity finds a keepsake Oliver has of her, like a hair clip, a pen etc…"_**

**As always, I'd love to hear your feedback! **

Felicity Smoak was clumsy enough all on her own, so the last thing she needed was an overgrown vigilante leaving his stuff all over the place. She promised to remind him of this, again, when she walked into the foundry to find his leather suit in a pile next to her desk.

"Really? Right here?" she said to no one in particular. "Why are you undressing at my desk anyway?"

Felicity closed her eyes and shook any and all thoughts of naked Oliver Queen from her mind, "3..2..1.."

She glanced toward the training mats where Oliver and Roy were practicing hand-to-hand combat and sighed before reaching down to grab his gear.

Her hand closed around the soft green leather of Oliver's jacket, and she felt something small and hard within the lining. She flipped the front of the jacket open and noticed a tiny silver zipper and what looked like a pocket. She pulled the small zipper open, reached her fingers inside the pocket and was surprised to find the industrial bar that, until very recently, she'd worn every day for the past four years. The one she removed two months ago, before they infiltrated and blew up the Applied Sciences division of Queen Consolidated, because she was afraid it would snag on her ski mask. She set it on her desk that night and forgot about it until the next day, but it was gone when she went back for it. She figured it was knocked off the desk and lost during the fight with Slade.

She looked toward Oliver again then back down at the silver bar in the palm of her hand. _"Why would he have this? He listened to me go on about this stupid earring for two days, and it was in his pocket the whole time? He probably found it on the floor, and put it in there with the intention of giving it back but forgot," _she surmised to herself.

That was really the only explanation she could come up with, but it just didn't make sense. Oliver wasn't the type to forget things, and Felicity knew him well enough to know that if her earring was in his pocket, it was there for a reason.

Because curiosity always got the best of Felicity, she found herself moving toward the training mats. "Um.. Oliver?"

He let out a grunt, but doesn't look up as Roy attempted to land a blow to his mid-section. He easily slipped behind him, and in one swift motion Roy was on his back, and Oliver was hovering over him with a smug smile on his face. Grabbing a towel from the floor, he said, "You're getting faster. But you're still not focused enough."

Roy sat up and pointed in Felicity's direction. "I think you better redirect your focus. Blondie looks like she's about to have an aneurism over there."

Oliver turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Felicity, who was standing at the edge of the mats with his leather jacket hanging off one finger. Her other hand, the one holding her industrial piercing, balled into a fist. "You ok?" He asked, hesitantly, unable to get a read on her expression.

Felicity blinked a couple of times. Words, tons of them, were swirling in her head, and she willed her brain to form coherent thoughts, ones that she could actually say out loud without embarrassing herself.

She squeezed her hand around the piercing, and watched Oliver for a moment before deciding that she doesn't need to know why Oliver kept it. He must have a reason, and something inside her was telling her to let it go. Luckily she still had a reasonably valid excuse as to why she was standing there with his jacket in her hand, looking like a crazy person. She raised her arm and shook it the hood toward him.

"I thought I was clear when I said I wasn't your maid, you mother or your wife," she said, not really feeling as irritated as she was trying to sound. "If you're going to leave your stinky Arrow gear all over the place at least keep it away from my computers."

Roy snickered and Oliver shot him a look before turning back to Felicity's expectant stare. He almost couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips and he tried as hard as he could to school his features. "I'm sorry. Here, give me that," he said, reaching for the jacket. "I'll go pick up the rest of my mess, and then I'll swing by Big Belly so you don't have to make another trip out.

Felicity pulled the jacket out of Oliver's reach. She had to somehow get the earring back into its pocket without him noticing. "No. Just.. I'll do this. You, go get dinner."

She turned and walked back toward his pile of clothes, and when she was far enough away, placed the earring back into the pocket and zipped it closed. Felicity could feel his eyes on her, and when she turned around he was still standing at the edge of the mat, hands on his hips, an amused smile pulling at his mouth.

"I thought you were going to feed us." She said, pushing her glasses back up on her nose. "Or are you just going to stand there all night looking sweaty and hot and distracting?" She groaned in embarrassment as soon as she said it, clamping a hand down over her mouth.

Oliver laughed and grabbed his tee shirt from the back of her computer chair before making his way up the foundry stairs.

* * *

Felicity thought she'd imagined it when, two days later before heading out on patrol, she saw Oliver touch his hand over the spot in his jacket where she knew her earring was hidden. She watched him curiously for the next couple of days and eventually realized that the earring was a source of comfort for Oliver. More specifically, she was a source of comfort. Each time he put on the suit he would feel to make sure Felicity's earring was still there. And when he was satisfied that it was, his body would relax ever so slightly and he was out the door.

* * *

"Oliver, why are you staring at me?" she asked from her desk a couple of weeks later.

"Your industrial piercing," he said, gesturing toward her ear. "You haven't been wearing it."

Felicity's cheeks flushed, and she wondered if he knew about her discovery. "Oh, right." She said touching the shell of her ear. "I took it out a while back and must have lost it."

"That's why I got you this," Oliver said holding a small black box out to her.

Felicity eyed him skeptically, but took the box from his palm. She pushed back the lid, and failed at stifling her laughter when she saw what was inside. "Really, Oliver? Because that's not at all obvious." She said, holding up the tiny silver arrow earring.

He shrugged. "Maybe it's a little obvious, but I like the idea of knowing you've always got me with you."

Felicity's eyes shot up to his and she suddenly felt bold. "You're not the only one."

Oliver smiled knowingly and plucked the arrow from her fingers. He set to work inserting the small piece of jewelry into her ear, his touch sending a shiver through Felicity. When he finished he leaned in closer and whispered, "It suits you."

Felicity reached up to touch the earring, her fingers brushing against his, and she swallowed hard. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she was sure it was loud enough that he could hear it. She mentally shook the feeling away and smiled up at Oliver, who looked pleased with himself. "Thank you," she said.

He nodded once, and hesitated before taking a step back, "You're welcome, Felicity."

She watched him retreat toward the foundry stairs, pausing in front of the glass case that housed his suit. He reached in and pulled her earring from the pocket, twirling it between his fingers.

"Hey, Oliver," she called, unable to help herself.

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from the piece of jewelry in his hand.

"Do me a favor?"

He turned back around to face her, and closed his hand around the earring.

"Try not to steal this one," she said with a bit of a challenge in her tone and glint in her eye.

Oliver looked taken aback for a moment, and Felicity saw his hand tighten around the small metal bar. He recovered quickly and tossed a wink in her direction. "No need to steal yours. I've already got my own."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Based on a Tumblr prompt - "Felicity gets caught in a fire in the foundry."**

**Leave me love. Let me know what you think. And, as always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

Oliver Queen had been afraid more times in his life than he could count, but not one moment before, during or after his time spent on Lian Yu was more terrifying than the moment he thought he was about to lose Felicity Smoak.

She wasn't even supposed to be in the foundry that night — none of them were — but when 105-degree temperatures plunged Starling City into a blackout, Oliver suited up and headed to the Glades to patrol with Diggle. Felicity, with her backup tech at the ready, was the ever-present voice in their ears.

"Guys, there's a disturbance about a block North from your current location," Felicity said over the comms about an hour into the patrol. She tapped a few times on her tablet and zoomed in to get a better look at what was happening. "One assailant forcing a woman into an ally."

"I've got eyes on them," Diggle said from his position inside the Bentley.

"Digg, circle around on foot and cover me," Oliver had just mounted his motorcycle when he heard what sounded like a muffled cry from Felicity's comm link.

"Felicity? Are you all right?" He gripped the handles of his bike, waiting for her reply, but it never came. "Diggle, Felicity isn't answering her comm. Something's wrong."

"I heard it too. Go. I can handle this." he said, his tone less even-keeled than usual. That in and of itself sent a wave of unease through Oliver.

Without hesitation, Oliver spun the bike around and sped toward their base, trying to keep at bay the thoughts of what would await him when he arrived. "Felicity, can you hear me?" He didn't attempt to hide the panic in his voice. She hadn't made contact in at least five minutes, and it would be another five before he reached her.

"Diggle, what's your status?" Oliver asked, realizing it been at least that long since he'd heard from his other partner as well.

"The situation is handled. I'm on my way back now," Diggle replied, slightly breathless. "Did you reach her?"

But Oliver didn't answer. Instead he brought his bike to a screeching halt just outside the back entrance of his team's new base where thick, black smoke was billowing up and out of the old building's windows. For a moment he was paralyzed with the fear that he hadn't made it in time; the fear that she was gone, and he had failed to save her. But losing Felicity had never been an option for Oliver.

"Felicity? FELICITY!" Oliver hadn't even fully entered the room before he started screaming her name. He stopped just inside the door, and quickly took stock of the situation. Whatever fire had been burning was already extinguished, and the smoke had cleared enough for him to see around the space. Finally his eyes locked on her small form, huddled under a blanket near her workstation.

He was across the room in three long strides, pulling her up from the floor and into his arms. Oliver was carrying her, still wrapped in the blanket, back outside before Felicity had a chance to process what was happening. Once he was certain she was out of harm's way he set her back on her feet but kept his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Oliver?" her voice, still low and raspy from smoke inhalation, was also muffled because her face was pressed into Oliver's chest. "Oliver, I can't breathe."

He released his tight hold on her, allowing her to take a step back. A knot immediately formed in Oliver's chest, and he was unable to bear the loss of contact, so, as if to reassure himself that she was, in fact, standing there in one piece, he began moving his hands through her hair and over her face.

"I'm ok," she said, reaching up and clasping her hands around his wrists, stilling his hands on her face. "I promise, I'm ok."

"What the hell happened?" He asked, sitting down on the parking lot pavement and pulling her down onto his lap. He thought she might resist and shift away from him, but he sighed in relief when she leaned into his warm, solid chest instead.

"I'm not exactly sure," she said, hesitantly, as if she was still catching her bearings. "I was talking to you and Digg one minute, and five seconds later the backup generator shorted out and caught fire." She shifted her position slightly, so that she could look up at Oliver's face. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were flush and she felt his hands tighten around her with every word she spoke. He was coiled more tightly than she could ever remember. "I managed to put the fire out, though it took a few minutes because I couldn't remember where we put the fire extinguisher. Then I covered myself with the blanket because the smoke was really thick and I couldn't get the door open. You know, it would probably be a good idea to actually unpack all the crap we brought over from the Verdant lair, so I could be prepared for something like this. And I think I'm going to just keep my own fire extinguisher at my desk.."

"Felicity.." He cut her ramble off mid-thought and stared down at her. His eyes searched hers frantically, and for the first time since returning from the island, his walls were completely down. Oliver realized that he hadn't been keeping her at a distance because he was afraid of her being injured — that could happen regardless of their romantic involvement — He was doing it because until this moment, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't eventually break her heart. The knowledge that he could have lost her tonight, or any night, for that matter, and the relief that he didn't, hit him at the same time, and suddenly he felt ready. "I'm going to kiss you."

Felicity blinked several times, unable to process what he'd just said, "Sorry, what?"

Oliver answered her by tilting her chin up and pressing his lips onto hers. The kiss was gentle and short, and when he pulled away Felicity looked absolutely stunned.

Felicity, now fully conscious of the fact that she was still sitting in Oliver's lap, and his lips had just been on hers and she probably tasted like soot, was rendered basically speechless. "What, uh.. What?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked, but the confusion in her eyes was real, and he knew he had to explain. "I have spent the better part of this last year convincing myself that keeping you at arm's length would keep you safe. You've told me over and over that it's your life and you choice, but it wasn't until very recently that I began to understand what you really meant by that, and I realize that you're right. You are strong and poised and intelligent and so damn beautiful, and for me to believe that you need protecting is an insult to you."

She reached up to run her fingers along the soft, worn material of his hood, her eyes never leaving his as he continued.

"We stood on that island together after defeating Slade, together, and you gave me an out. You gave me an out, but I didn't want one then, and I sure as hell don't want one now."

Before Oliver could say anything else, Felicity's mouth was crashing into his, the force behind her kiss propelling them backwards onto the pavement. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other reaching up to pull her ponytail free so that he could weave his fingers through her hair. The kiss was needy and overdue and said everything both of them had longed to tell each other for far too long.

It wasn't until Diggle was standing over them, clearing his throat dramatically that they finally broke apart.

"The fire department is on its way here, so while you two were doing this," he motioned between the two of them with a bemused expression on his face, "I took the liberty of going back inside to wipe the hard drive and remove anything Arrow-related. You can thank me later."

DIggle reached a hand down to Felicity and helped her to her feet. "You all right?"

"Yeah," she said, looking back down to where Oliver was now sitting. "Yeah, I'm good."

He pulled her in for a quick hug, and dropped a kiss to top of her hear before pointing toward Oliver's bike. "You two better take off. I'll swing by your place in the morning, and we can figure out what to do about this mess."

Diggle left in the Bentley, and Felicity turned toward Oliver who was pulling his motorcycle upright. He mounted the bike and handed her his helmet. "Get on, and hold onto me tight," he said, winking at her.

Felicity smiled back at him and remembered the situation they were in the first time he said that to her. "Still not exactly the circumstances I had in mind, but we'll work on it," she said, as she swung her leg over the seat and slid her hands around his waist and into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Oh, and Oliver?" He turned his head to see that she'd flipped the visor up on the helmet. Her bright blue eyes were shining. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Prompt from foi-a-lisa on Tumblr: "Felicity inviting Oliver to dance. :)"**

* * *

Oliver preferred working out in silence, nothing hanging in the air but the clang of the metal bar on the salmon ladder or the pounding of his fists on the practice dummy. But he never seemed to mind Felicity's music, probably because it seemed to be a gateway into her head. Oliver thought he'd gotten pretty good at reading her facial expressions and body language over the past two years, but the music she played was always a dead giveaway for the mood she was in.

Today, like most days, it was something upbeat and catchy. It was a song Oliver had never heard before but one he thought would probably end up stuck in his head for days. He grabbed his shirt from the floor next to the practice dummy and walked toward Felicity's workstation where she was fully engrossed in writing code, bopping her head to the song as her fingers moved over the keyboard. He stopped a few feet behind her chair and leaned back on the medical table, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning as he watched her. Felicity hated when he did this. She would call him a lurker and throw pens and balls of paper in his direction until he would chuckle and go back to whatever he'd been doing. If Oliver was being honest with himself, he probably spent more time than he should just looking at her, taking her in, but he couldn't help it. When she wasn't being utterly adorable, she was amazing him with her wit and strength and smarts, and he could go on all day about all the amazing things Felicity Smoak represented.

The beat of the song picked up as the hook approached, and Felicity began to sing aloud, moving her shoulders up and down. She wiggled the upper half of her body and spun her chair halfway around, freezing in place when she saw Oliver watching her.

"Good song?" Oliver teased, quirking his eyebrow at her.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm seriously going to start making you wear a bell around your neck."

He rolled his eyes at the threat but wondered if he would eventually come down to the lair to one day find just that waiting for him. The thought made him laugh.

"You're laughing at me now?" She asked, attempting and failing to look offended. "Not very nice, Mr. Queen."

Felicity tilted her head slightly and considered him. She knew he watched her. All. The. Time. Half the time he was so engrossed that he didn't realize she'd caught him staring, and the look he wore was exactly the same each time. It was a look Felicity had come to appreciate, though she had a hard time deciphering exactly what it was – A cross between amusement and wonder, perhaps?

Luckily Oliver picked a good day to push Felicity's buttons, because she was in a good mood and ready to push his buttons right back. She reached behind her and cranked the speakers loud before standing from her chair and extending her hand to Oliver. "All right, buddy. Show me what you got."

For a moment Oliver wasn't sure what she meant, but then she started to move her neck back and forth and shaker her shoulders up and down. She was dancing – like a goofball – and she wanted him to dance, too. "I don't dance, Felicity."

"Come on, Oliver," she said, spinning around with her arms above her head. "You owned a nightclub. You were _the _playboy of Starling City. Don't try to tell me you can't dance."

"I said I don't, not I can't," Oliver shifted his weight and tried not to smile as Felicity continued to move to the song.

"You fight villainous maniacs for a living, and you're afraid to let loose and shake your ass a little?" she challenged. "Oliver Queen, you are wound too tightly, and you need to have some fun."

With that Felicity grabbed his hand and spun him in a circle, and Oliver laughed in spite of himself. Maybe she was right. He was always tense, and he did take himself really seriously. Before the island he was carefree, albeit really irresponsible, and he knew how to have a good time. Everything was different now, but letting go a little couldn't hurt, could it? Before Oliver realized it was happening, his feet began to move, and he was bopping in sync with Felicity. He looked over to see a wide smile playing on her face as she moved.

By the time the song ended they were both breathless and holding their sides from laughing so much. Oliver recovered before Felicity, and placing his index finger under her chin, tilted it up so he could look at her. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, her shoulders still shaking a bit from laughter.

"For this — For forcing me out of my comfort zone and making me have a little fun," he said, and Felicity noticed _that look_ was back on his face. "You always know exactly what I need."

Felicity fussed with her glasses, pushing them back up on her nose. The corners of her mouth turned up, and she made an appreciative humming noise. "And what I need right now is something to eat," she said, evasively, grabbing her purse and phone. "How about Big Belly Burger? My treat."

Oliver nodded, and placed his hand on her lower back, leading her up the foundry stairs. "Like I said, Felicity, you always know what I need."

Later, while Felicity was busy talking to Diggle, Oliver copied the song they danced to, along with her entire "Good Mood Playlist" onto his phone. He thinks she doesn't notice, but she does. And even though he's been warned about messing around on her computers without asking first, if her music makes Oliver even a little bit happier, then she can't bring herself to care.

* * *

**A/N: This one was a lot of fun to write. My headcannon is that Oliver is a little bit of a dork on the inside, so even though it might take some prodding, he would definitely not have any qualms about dancing around like a fool with Felicity.**

**Also, the songs I was thinking of while writing this were "Don't Let it Get You Down" by Johnnyswim and "The Walker" by Fitz and the Tantrums.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Prompt from Anonymous: Felicity proving a frat boy really will do anything because boobs.**

**This one kind of got away from me. I can't seem to keep any of these under 1,000 words! I hope you like it! I love reading your reviews, so leave some, if you feel compelled to do so!**

* * *

Felicity ran a hand through the soft, natural curls that fell past her shoulders. Hair down, glasses off. She looked in the mirror, pleased with herself. "This is going to be way too easy," she thought, her fiery-red lips pulling up into a smile.

* * *

"Is he all right," Roy asked Diggle, pointing a finger at Oliver, who stood rigidly against the wall inside Verdant. Roy's eyes followed Oliver's line of sight to the bar, where Felicity was flirting with a man none of them had seen before.

"She's gonna be pissed if she sees you over here spying on her date," Roy said, sliding onto a stool next to Diggle.

"Not a date, man," he said, trying not to laugh. "It was a bet."

"A bet? Oliver didn't take his eyes off of the bar where Felicity was perched. She moved in closer to whisper something in the guy's ear, and Oliver began rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, the way he does when he's anxious for his bow.

"Remember a while back when Felicity made the comment about frat boys and, uh, boobs?" Digg asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes, remembering her jab at him after he feigned offense by reminding her that he'd been in a fraternity. "Vaguely," he said.

"Well, Felicity bet Sara that she could prove that theory," Diggle said, raising his hands in front of him when Oliver whirled around. "Don't kill the messenger."

Oliver gritted his teeth and turned back to Felicity and her non-date. He wondered what exactly she was trying to get this guy to do. Did he even want to know? "He looks like a tool," Oliver said, feel slightly childish but not really caring. "I mean, look at him with that popped-collar Polo, and Dockers shorts, and.. boat shoes? Really?"

"He looks like you seven years ago," Diggle deadpanned, which earned another eye-roll from Oliver.

"Annnd, I think he's coming over here," Roy said. His eyes, and Diggle's, shot over to Oliver in time to see him slip the confident playboy/CEO mask back into place.

Diggle nudged Roy with his elbow, "This should be good."

Oliver shot a look of confusion and irritation at Felicity as her companion approached. She was peering at him over the rim of her martini glass, smiling triumphantly.

"Excuse me, uh, Mr. Queen?" the kid couldn't have been more than 22-or-23-years-old. Oliver sized him up — The outfit, the side-parted hair, the cocky swagger he had when he'd been flirting with Felicity a few minutes before — It really was like looking in a 7-year-old mirror.

Oliver, realizing he hadn't said anything, acknowledged the kid's presence by folding his arms across his chest. "Yes?"

"Felicity asked me to tell you that it's time you bought her a drink," he said, nervously wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. "Did she now?" He asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. He started toward Felicity, leaving the kid behind with Diggle and Roy.

Felicity's heart rate picked up as she watched him walk — ok saunter, Oliver was definitely sauntering — toward her.

"I've been told I owe you a drink," he said, grinning playfully and holding up two fingers to the bartender, never taking his eyes off Felicity's.

Once the drinks were set in front of them he cast a short glance over his shoulder to where Roy was pointing Felicity's former companion toward a group of women on the dance floor. "Are you going to tell me how you convinced that poor kid to basically hit on me for you?"

Felicity felt a slight blush creep into her face, but she sat up a little straighter feeling quite proud of herself. "A girl can't give away all her secrets," she said, involuntarily flicking her tongue out over her lips.

Oliver's eyes shot to her mouth, and he inhaled deeply. "Women are wicked," he said, roughly, shifting into her space.

"Sara told me once that I could be quite the seductress," she said, laughing, as if it was a ridiculous notion. Oliver didn't think it was ridiculous though. Felicity was seductive without even meaning to be. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he noticed that Felicity's lipstick had left perfect a red lip-print on her glass.

He was thoroughly distracted when he said, "She wasn't wrong." Apparently his brain-to-mouth filter had malfunctioned.

She stopped mid-sentenced and smiled. "Oliver Queen, are you flirting with me?" She asked, because two vodka martinis made Felicity a bit bold.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said. He had been flirting with her, which was new for the two of them, and now he was being coy.

"Mm. That's a shame," she said, looking down at her nearly empty glass.

Oliver's self-control was slipping, and if he was being honest, he wasn't doing much to stop it. "Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want another drink?"

Their eyes met for one loaded moment, before she replied, "No." Then Oliver had her by the hand and was practically dragging her toward the exit. They made it as far as Felicity's car before Oliver had her pushed up against the side, his mouth hovering over hers.

"Oliver.." she breathed, and it was all the permission he needed. His arms wrapped around her back, hands tangling in her hair, and their lips met in a searing kiss.

Felicity's fingers scraped through the hair at the nape of Oliver's neck and down the scruff along his jaw. They only separated when their lungs were screaming for air, their bodies still pressed tightly together. Oliver dipped his head down and placed a kiss behind Felicity's ear, and another on her exposed collarbone.

"You must be pretty proud of yourself," Oliver breathed against her neck. "You definitely won that bet."

She groaned a little and wiggled against him. "I'll have to let Sara know she owes me 20 bucks," she murmured, as Oliver's mouth dipped down over hers again. Felicity smiled against his lips then shifted, putting a few inches between them, so she could look at Oliver's face. He looked happy and relaxed. And he also looked like he wanted to devour her.

So she let him — In the backseat of her car, again on her kitchen counter, then again in her bed. Twice.


	5. Chapter 5

**lisasstar: Oliver asking Felicity: Did you sleep with him? Felicity slaps him. Hard. She attempts to slap him again. He grabs her hand. Did you? He asks her again almost in a whisper. Felicity shakes her head no. She asks him why it matters. He tells her: Because it would kill me. I love you. Do you understand? She says yes. He kisses her.**

**This wasn't supposed to be a prompt, but I saw the Tumblr post and couldn't help myself. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Oliver heard the heels of Felicity's pumps on foundry's concrete floor before he saw them. He jumped down from the salmon ladder and sighed, knowing that his heart pumping wildly in his chest had nothing to do with the workout he'd just endured.

He checked his watch, aware that she'd been on a date, to find that it was just before midnight. He wondered why she was back so soon, or there at all, because if Felicity's mood earlier that day was any indication, this wasn't just a date. It was a fifth date, with Ray Palmer, the new CEO of Queen Consolidated. Oliver hadn't seen her that excited since he'd sold his BMW to outfit the new Arrow cave with state-of-the-art computer equipment.

His heart clenched a little at the thought of another man making her smile so brightly.

She passed, acknowledging him with a small smile, and sat down at her computers to check the facial recognition scan that she'd started running before leaving for her date. Oliver's eyes roamed over her — All long legs and purple dress and blond hair, which was down and falling around her shoulders in loose waves. He ached to touch her; to sweep the hair from her shoulder and press light kisses along the column of her neck, down to her collarbone.

Oliver shook himself from his reverie and wondered again why she was sitting here tonight. The need to know what happened between her and Ray overtook him so quickly that he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Did you sleep with him?" Not knowing was killing him. He suspected the answer might kill him anyway.

Felicity's chair spun around and she stood, lifting her eyes to meet his, and then she reeled back, slapping him hard across the face. "How. Dare. You?" She bit out, her hand moving on its own volition, ready to slap him again. But before she could land a second blow, Oliver reached up and caught her wrist, pulling her flush against him.

"Did you?" he asked again, his voice barely a whisper against her face. He knew it was none of his business, but he really didn't care.

Felicity swallowed thickly and was acutely aware that she was pressed up against Oliver's bare, solid chest. Their proximity to one another made her head swim. She shook her head, no. "Why does it even matter to you, Oliver?"

He felt wetness pool at the corners of his eyes as it dawned on him that she really didn't understand what she meant to him. All this time he'd been waiting for the right moment, until he was ready to be the man she deserved. But he realized in that moment that he was out of time. It was now or never, and Oliver chose now.

"It matters, Felicity," he said softly. "It matters because it would kill me. It matters because I love you."

Oliver's eyes searched Felicity's imploring her to believe him. "I love you, Felicity. Do you understand?"

She was immediately glad that she was already so close to him, because without warning Felicity felt her knees buckle from under her. Her right hand was still held in Oliver's grasp, trapped between their bodies, and she gripped her left hand onto his bicep to steady herself. She wanted to look away, but it was impossible. He meant it. She knew it the first time he'd said it, but she didn't believe that he'd ever let himself believe it, let alone admit it to her.

"Yes." Her whispered response met his ears at the same time his mouth crashed into hers. Oliver let go of Felicity's wrist and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her off the ground. She took her cue and wrapped her legs around his hips, one of her shoes clattering to the ground as he pushed them up against her desk.

"Oliver," she breathed, pulling back slightly. Felicity looked up into his eyes and blinked a few times, and then, as if a fog had lifted, she wiggled her way off the desk and ducked under his arm to where her shoe had fallen. "I have to go," she said, hopping toward the stairs as she fought to get her foot back into the stiletto.

Oliver spun around, completely baffled by Felicity's response. He was about to follow her up the stairs and beg her not to go, until she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to face him. She touched the tips of her fingers to her lips, which were still on fire from their kiss, and crossed back over to him in a few deliberate strides.

"Don't.. Don't move. I have to tell Ray that I can't see him anymore. I promise I'll be right back," she said, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him again. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Don't move."

And he didn't. He'd made her wait long enough for him. Oliver Queen was a patient man, and for Felicity, he'd wait forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon prompt: Felicity and Oliver playing Mario Kart with Oliver being a sore loser.**

* * *

"Are you sure that's the game you want to play?" Felicity asked Oliver, who was standing in front of her television with several Nintendo 64 cartridges spread out around his feet.

She'd asked him to pick a game while she changed into her favorite MIT hoodie and black yoga pants. "If you're going to let me kick your ass at Nintendo, I need to be dressed properly," she'd said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. This is the game I want to play," he said, holding it out to Felicity and looking quite pleased with himself.

"You do realize that I will own you at Mario Kart. There really is no question that I am better than you at almost every video game we've ever played together." She paused as if she was mentally tallying every game she'd ever won against him. "But Mario Kart, well, I am the master, Oliver."

He folded his arms across his chest and smirked, "Just put the game in, Felicity."

She grabbed the cartridge out of his hand and bumped her hip into his. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, popping the game into the console.

They settled in, Oliver on the sofa and Felicity on the floor right in front of him. Just before she hit the start button, Oliver leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder, his breath ghosting across her ear. "I'll go easy on you."

Felicity suppressed a shiver and stared ahead at the TV screen, waiting for the "GO" signal. Of course he'd try to play dirty. She knew if she turned around Oliver would have a deliciously devious grin on his face and she refused to be distracted by his stupid lips or his stupid smile or his stupid face — Not when she'd just promised to kick his ass all over this racetrack.

The light turned green, signaling the start of the race, and Felicity's car was off, gliding around the track, avoiding every obstacle thrown at her. She chanced a glance at Oliver's half of the screen and snickered when she saw that it was covered in black ink, and he couldn't see a thing.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, as his car spun out on a strategically placed banana peel and into the player next to him. The expletives continued as Felicity's car zoomed across the finish line in first place, and she pumped both fists into the air in a celebratory gesture. "The kid's still got it," she said, laughing.

She turned to Oliver, whose character had just finished in eighth place, and patted his knee. "I'm not one to say, 'I told you so…' Ok, yeah, I am totally one to say that. And that wasn't even my best time. I'm a little out of practice."

Oliver looked at the controller in disbelief then down at Felicity, who was smiling happily back at him. He narrowed his eyes at the instant replay on the TV screen, and in a voice that Felicity often described as "growly," he demanded, "Again."

They played four more times, each game worse than the last. At one point, Oliver's car had been turned around and was driving in the opposite direction for a solid minute. At the end of the final round, he tossed the controller to the floor in frustration and sank back into the couch.

"That stupid thing must be broken," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing like a petulant child.

Felicity picked up the controller and set it on the table before moving to sit next to him on the sofa. She regarded him with an affectionate smile and tried to imagine how he felt. Oliver was good at almost everything he did; so losing in such an epic fashion was something he clearly struggled with. It was a feeling Felicity understood well.

"I don't get it," he said, and Felicity's cheeks flushed at how adorable his pouting was. "I used to beat Thea all the time at this game when I was in high school."

"Are you sure she wasn't letting you win?" she teased, poking a finger into his arm. He rolled his head to the side and scowled at her. "Oliver, if it makes you feel any better, no one has ever beaten me at Mario Kart."

A slow smile spread across Oliver's face. "Is that a challenge?"

"No," Felicity said, squeezing his hand. "It just means you're in good company." She stood and began putting away the controllers and game console.

Oliver glanced at his watch, which read 11:45 p.m. "I can go, if you're tired," he said, grabbing their half-eaten pizza and taking it into the kitchen.

"Nah, It's Friday night, and how often do we actually get to do this without some kind of Arrow-related interruption?" she said, flipping through a stack of movies. "How about we watch The Avengers?"

"Again?" Oliver asked, quirking an eyebrow as he settled back onto the couch. "Didn't you make Roy watch it with you last week?"

Felicity shrugged, and sat down, draping her legs over Oliver's lap. She smiled when his hands wrapped around her fuzzy-sock-clad feet and began to absentmindedly rub circles into them. "I guess I have a soft spot for superheroes."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I'm so grateful for all of your support and feedback, so please let me know what you think! And I'm still taking prompts, so if there's something you'd like me to write, just let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm going to paraphrase this Tumblr Prompt from kajunblueyes because it was very long, and I strayed a little bit from the original idea — Felicity and Ray have been dating for a while. They break up and he leaves town when Felicity finds out that she's pregnant. She's very hesitant to tell Oliver.**

**I considered making this into a multi-chapter piece, but I feel like it ended up being a pretty good stand-alone fic. If this is something you think I should continue, let me know. If the plot bunnies strike I might be willing to keep it going. And thanks again, Kajunblueyes, for the terrific prompt.**

* * *

Oliver didn't bother knocking. He knew she wouldn't answer the door. Instead, he slid his key — the one Felicity had given him for emergencies — into the lock and made his way inside her apartment. He'd worry later about the repercussions of letting himself in, but for now he needed to figure out what had caused Felicity to bolt out of Queen Consolidated in tears.

Once inside, he nearly tripped over the royal blue pumps she'd be wearing earlier in the day, which were discarded by the kitchen table. He scanned the apartment and saw that her bright yellow dress was in a pile on the floor outside her bedroom, her tablet lying on top of the garment. The apartment was dark, save for a sliver of light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

Oliver knocked lightly before pushing the door open and tentatively scanning the small room. He found her on the floor propped against the side of the bathtub with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was wearing flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt and was wrapped in a terrycloth bathrobe, as if the layers would somehow protect her.

"Felicity.."

A fresh round of sobs racked her body, and a split second later Oliver was on the floor next to her. "Hey. Shh. It's ok. Whatever it is, it's ok," he said, sliding closer to her and squeezing her hand in his. Her purple nail polish was chipping away, and Oliver knew she'd been biting her fingernails, something she only did when she was anxious.

Oliver looked her over, feeling completely helpless. She'd obviously been crying for quite some time, and he couldn't stand not knowing the reason why.

"God, I'm so sorry," Felicity said, finally looking up to meet Oliver's eyes. The worry she saw in them made her heart clench. "I completely ruined the whole thing, which is so completely typical of me. You finally regained control of the company, and I couldn't even keep it together long enough to have a glass of champagne and celebrate with my friends. Not that I could actually drink the champagne.."

Oliver looked at her in disbelief. Was she actually apologizing to him because she thought she ruined their celebration? "You can't possible think I'd be upset about.." he started, and then Felicity's last words washed over him like the waves from a hurricane, and Oliver's voice froze in his throat.

His eyes followed hers to the bathroom sink, where a pregnancy test was resting on the counter. More tears threatened to spill over as she ducked her head back down to meet the tops of her knees. "That's why Ray left," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I suspected about three weeks ago that I was, so I took a test. When I told him it was positive he offered me money, a lot of money, but I told him to shove his checkbook where the sun doesn't shine."

Oliver could feel the fury bubbling up inside of him. The knowledge that Ray Palmer, a man who was supposed to care about Felicity, left her and their unborn child without a second thought made Oliver want to put an arrow through his skull. Felicity must have sense his tension, because she squeezed his hand, which was still holding hers, to refocus him.

"So you're going to keep it?" he asked, silently reminding himself that this wasn't about him or how he felt; it was about Felicity and what she needed.

"I was going to," she said, taking a deep breath and resting her cheek against their hands. "But when I went to the doctor on Monday she told me I had been eight weeks along and that I'd miscarried a few days before. I told Ray, and he actually got mad at me for being upset over it. He said I should be glad that it was gone, but how could I be glad? It was a part of me."

Oliver swallowed a thick lump in his throat and blinked away tears that were clouding his vision. He knew all too well the unexpected pain of losing a child you didn't even know you wanted until it wasn't there anymore.

"Anyway," Felicity continued, "You know the rest. He signed the company back over to you this afternoon and headed back to Connecticut and his old job at Ivy University."

Oliver thought back to earlier that week when Ray called and asked him to come into QC for a meeting. He'd told Oliver that his time in Starling City was coming to an end, but before he left he wanted to return the company to its rightful owner. It had seemed too easy, so Oliver broached the subject with Felicity, trying to figure out if Ray had given her any other reasons for his departure.

_"Ray's a straightforward guy, so just count your blessings. This is a good thing, Oliver."_ Felicity smiled before stuffing her tablet into her bag and heading out of the foundry. Her reaction didn't sit right with Oliver, though. The tone of her voice was too practiced, as if she was playing her executive assistant role. Her eyes lacked the depth and emotion he was so used to seeing.

He meant to ask her about it later that evening, but then she seemed back to normal when she suggested a celebratory toast once the paperwork was signed, and he chalked their earlier conversation up to her having a rough day.

"Add Ray Palmer to the long and distinguished list of people who leave when things get tough," the self-loathing tone dripping from Felicity's voice snapped Oliver back to the present.

Oliver had never seen her this broken before. Felicity was someone who radiated optimism. She'd been the one to pick him up and pull him from the darkness so many times that he'd lost count, and there was no way in hell Oliver was going to let this ruin her.

"Felicity, you once told me that I wasn't alone," Oliver said, placing his hand across the back of her neck, and giving her no choice but to look at him. "You looked me in the eyes during one of the lowest moments of my life and told me that, and because it came from you I knew it was true. So, what makes you think I'll let you go through this by yourself?"

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a deep breath. A few more tears fell onto her cheeks, and Oliver used his thumb to wipe them away.

"You will get through this," He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. He felt her body begin to relax as his rubbed small circles into her back.

Felicity looked up at Oliver, and swiped both hands across her tear-stained cheeks. "How do you know?"

"Because we always do, Felicity," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We always will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Densi-shipper said: Oliver buys Felicity her first "green" thing or arrow sentiment. (Doesn't have to be expensive) love your shipssss.**

**I'm not sure if this is exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**A/N edit: There was some question on my part about how old Felicity is since it's never mentioned in the show. Some of my lovely readers told me that the Arrow Wiki page has her birth year listed as 1988, making this her 26th birthday for the purposes of this story. I stand corrected. Thanks guys!**

—

Felicity hadn't been expecting company when Oliver showed up at her apartment in the middle of the afternoon on her 26th birthday.

She opened the door and felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him standing there in a fitted gray sweater, snug dark-wash jeans and still-damp hair. She was so distracted that she almost didn't notice him holding a bottle of '98 vintage Bordeaux tied with a ribbon and a large, green balloon.

"Happy birthday, Felicity," he said, holding the offering out to her.

Felicity cocked one eyebrow and a slow grin spread across her face. "Wow, Oliver. Thank you." She took the bottle from him and looked it over, turning it around in her hand and studying the label. "This is definitely going in my 'special occasion' stash."

Oliver stepped around her into the kitchen, grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and set them down on the counter before turning back to Felicity. His eyes cut over her, and he couldn't help it when his mouth pulled into a full-on smile. She was dressed in maroon skinny jeans and a simple white V-neck tee shirt; her hair was piled into a high, curly bun on top her head, and she'd taken the balloon from the wine bottle and tied it around her wrist. She looked young and happy, and Oliver decided that Saturday afternoons suited her.

"Felicity, this is a special occasion," he said, plucking the bottle from her hand and setting it on the counter next to the glasses. He pulled open a drawer and began rummaging around for a bottle opener.

"Today's just my birthday. A special occasion would be you regaining control of the company or baby Diggle's birth," she said, biting her lip nervously. She wanted to stop him from opening the bottle, but he'd already begun to push the opener down into the cork.

Oliver pulled the cork from the bottle with a satisfying pop, and looked up at her, his expression full of affection. "Today's isn't _just_anything." He poured the wine and handed her a glass. "It's your birthday, and I want to drink this wine. With you. Today."

"Well then," She said, nudging him playfully with her elbow. "Who am I to deny Oliver Queen on _my_ birthday?"

"Exactly." He held his glass out and clinked it against hers. "To you."

They both took a sip at the same time, and Felicity hummed in approval as the smooth, red liquid filled her mouth. "This is literally one of the best things I've ever had in my mouth," she said, tilting her head back dramatically. "I mean, I've had some really good things in my mouth, but this is just.. Wow."

Oliver clamped his lips together, trying to stifle a chuckle at Felicity's unintentional innuendo. She stopped taking abruptly and she shut her eyes tight, certain that her face was as red as the wine in her glass.

"Come on," Oliver said, grabbing Felicity by the wrist — her balloon bouncing in the air between them — and leading them out to her balcony.

"You know," she said, settling into a lounge chair, opposite the one Oliver had claimed ,and taking another slow sip from her glass. "You've officially set my birthday gift expectations impossibly high. I'm not sure how anyone will ever top this."

Oliver leaned forward and poked at the green balloon, causing it to bounce lightly off of her forehead. He laughed as she tried, and failed, to look unamused. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


	9. Chapter 9

**Tumblr Prompt: Olicity + trapped in a room for *reasons* BUT it's while they're fighting (a la 2x10)**

**I definitely didn't intend for this to be as angsty and it turned out, but I guess that's just the mood I was in while I was writing. **

**Thanks, again, to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and enjoying my prompts collection! It's been so much fun to write!**

* * *

Felicity descended upon Oliver the second she heard his footsteps on the foundry stairs. They were heavy, which usually meant he'd be tired and grumpy, but she didn't care because they had a few things to discuss.

As soon as he reached the bottom she had him by the arm and was pulling him across the lair, past Diggle and Roy, who stared after them in bewilderment. She shoved him into a utility closet and shut the door behind them.

Just as confused as his partners on the other side of the door, Oliver blinked a few times and turned around to face Felicity, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could make out a very distinct scowl on her face.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked tentatively, though he had a pretty good idea about why she looked so pissed.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and took a small step forward, poking a finger into the his chest. "We need to talk. In private. Immediately."

"In the utility closet?" He teased, quirking an eyebrow.

Felicity wasn't interested in verbal foreplay, however. "Don't be cute, Oliver. What the hell is the matter with you?" She said, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows expectantly.

He considered playing coy but knew it would be pointless, so he gave her a small, noncommittal shrug.

"Ok, fine. Since you're suddenly at a loss for words I'll recap for you," Felicity said, Oliver's casual reaction doing little to quell the fury growing inside her.

"You followed my date home last night and threatened to Arrow him to death."

Oliver pressed his lips into a thin line to keep from chuckling at the memory of her date backed up against the wall of his own apartment building, begging The Arrow to let him live.

"The guy peed his pants, Felicity," he said, now unable to hold back a satisfied smile. "I just went there to talk to him. I didn't even have my bow!"

"It's not funny, Oliver. He called and told me he couldn't see me again because he didn't want to 'Mess with The Arrow's girl,'" she said, making air quotes in front of Oliver's face.

"What do you want me to say, Felicity?" Oliver felt inexplicable irritation creeping up on him and tried to maintain an even tone. "That guy wasn't good enough for you, anyway. I did you a favor."

Her eyes widened, and she closed what small distance was left between them. Oliver could feel the tension radiating from her in the confines of the small space. They were toe-to-toe, and even though Oliver had a good six-inches of height on Felicity, she met his eyes with steely determination.

"That is not for you to decide," she bit out. "You had no right to do what you did!"

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care?" she stared up at him incredulously. The ghost of a grin he'd been wearing had vanished and was replaced by an expression that Felicity interpreted as a cross between petulance and longing.

"I don't care," he said again, hovering over her in a way that made his enemies cower, but Felicity didn't back down. Oliver's voice was calm, but his pulse was racing. _I was wrong. I need you_. _I want to be with you_, is what his heart was aching to tell her. But, once again, his head won out. Instead he said, "I want what's best for you."

"You constantly forget that you're not the one who decides what's best for me," she shouted angrily. "You can't keep doing this. I'm not yours!"

Oliver felt like he'd been punched in the gut. She wasn't his. She couldn't be. He'd been very clear about that after their date, after the explosion that almost killed her. Unfortunately, none of that changed how he felt about her or how he knew she felt about him.

He took a half-a-step forward and reached for her hand just as she stepped back and away from his touch. "No, Oliver. This is what I'm talking about," she said, her voice now quiet and resigned.

She trailed off, and for the first time since the door clicked shut behind them, Felicity wasn't looking Oliver in the eye. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make everything worse. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he said, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless and make them both forget about all the reasons they shouldn't be together. His eyes flickered briefly to her bright pink lips, then back to her face where he saw tears trailing down her cheeks, and he cursed himself for making her cry, again. "Felicity, I'm sorry."

"I can't do this dance anymore, Oliver. You need to figure it out," she sighed sadly, as if she knew her words were futile. "Either you think we can try and make this work or you don't, but you can't keep saying one thing and then acting the complete opposite way."

She paused and noticed that his fingers were twitching, and she wondered if he was aching to touch her as much as she wanted to reach out to him. "You know what I want, and I think you want the same thing, too. But if you won't do it, you have to find a way to let me go."

Before Oliver could respond, Felicity opened the closet door and slipped out. He slumped against the wall and listened as she crossed the foundry floor and exited up the steps. After a couple of minutes he forced himself upright and out of the closet, half-expecting to find Diggle leaning against the med bay table waiting for him, but the foundry was empty.

Oliver's chest tightened with an overwhelming sense of loss and he knew could never give Felicity what she wanted, what he wanted for them.

He looked around the lair and saw signs of Felicity everywhere — From the scans running on her computer, to the bright blue blazer draped over the back of her chair, to the polka dot gym bag that sat next to Diggle's Army green one.

She unknowingly picked apart the wall he'd built around himself, until it was nothing more than rubble at his feet, leaving him open and bare for the first time in his life. She charged into his life and made the foundry a home, turned the three of them a team.

And despite all of that, Oliver had never felt more alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is, quite possibly, my favorite one yet. Favorite prompt. Favorite drabble. Sigh. **

**Ok. Enough of that. :) Here's the prompt:**

**From holysmoaksoliver on Tumblr: He didn't leave her house for a week after everything with Slade is over. Initially she considered that it was to protect her, but when he stopped shaving or even getting out of bed, she knew it had far more to do with his mother's passing and his sister's skipping town than it had to do with her. But either way, Felicity found little ways to make Oliver smile when he needed it most. She would always be there to pick up the pieces with him, even if he didn't realize she was doing it.**

* * *

When he shows up at her door their first night back from Lian Yu, looking more exhausted than she's ever seen him, she doesn't think twice before letting him in. Neither of them says a word, but he holds tight to her hand as she leads him to the guest room and tucks blankets around him in the twin bed he barely fits in.

She doesn't question him when, less than an hour later, he slips into her much larger bed and wraps an arm around her middle so her back is flush against his chest. She lays awake until his breathing finally evens out and wonders about the last time he actually slept.

It's barely dawn when she opens her eyes. He's still curled around her, his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and she can tell he's already awake. She turns over so they're facing one another, and the sadness in his eyes startles her. She wants to reassure him that they're safe now, but she's not sure that any of it is about her or them, so she says nothing.

A half-a-week's worth of voicemails from Diggle, Laurel and Sara remain unchecked, and he's barely eaten or spoken. He hasn't left her bed for any longer than it takes to shower away whatever haunts him during his few moments of restless sleep. She realizes, then, that the internal battle he's waging is one of grief and guilt over the loss of his family.

She starts to make him a cup of chamomile lavender tea each evening, setting it on the nightstand in the guest room just before going to bed. But after the second mug goes untouched, she sets the next one on the nightstand opposite her own. It's a gesture meant to assure him that other side of her bed, the one he's slipped into for the past three nights after he thinks she asleep, is open to him. He climbs into the bed next to her that night, and she leans against his side as they drink their tea together in comfortable silence.

After that he starts sitting with her on the sofa while she watches TV, and on the fifth day he pulls her feet into his lap and rubs absentminded circles into them as she flips through her DVR queue. Halfway through Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince she notices a ghost of a grin on his face and isn't sure if he's amused at the movie or at her insistence on quoting every line from it. She decides she doesn't care which it is, as long as he's smiling at something.

Her eyes blink open on the seventh morning, confused and slightly disappointed, to find that the other side of the bed is empty. She's surprised to find him sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and typing away on her tablet. A quick glance over his shoulder reveals a search for condos in Starling City. She catches his eye on her way to the coffee pot and quirks a questioning eyebrow, eliciting the first real smile she's seen from him in more than a week.

"I think it's time I get my own place," he says, setting the tablet down and settling back into his chair.

"You know you don't have to leave," She leans back against the counter and takes him in. He's dressed in jeans and a dark blue Henley, instead of sweatpants, and his beard that was approaching scary territory is trimmed. He looks more like himself, and she finds herself unable to hold back a grateful smile.

"I know, but I need to do this, "He ducks his head and presses his lips into a shy grin. "I found a couple of places that I think I may like. Will you come see them with me?"

"Of course I will." She sits down across from him at the table, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and watches him for a few seconds "Oliver, are you all right?"

He runs a hand over the top of his head and locks his eyes on hers. The worry he sees in them is almost too much, and he can't help but be honest with her. "No. But I think I will be, and that's because of you."

Her eyebrows furrow reflexively. "Because of me? What did I do?"

"Felicity," he reaches across the table and covers her hand with his much larger one. His thumb brushes across her knuckles, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. "You did what you always do. You took care of me. You reminded me that I'm not in this alone. I haven't been since I met you."

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, Oliver. I'm so, so sorry about everything that's happened," her voice cracks with emotion, and she swallows the lump forming in her throat. When she speaks again her voice is soft. "And you know you'll never be alone, not as long as I'm around."

She stands to put her empty mug in the sink, and he stands with her, pulling her into a hug she knows he needs more than he'll admit. She wraps her arms around his waist and rubs slow, soothing circles into his back. When she feels his fingers cording through her wild mess of curls she presses her face into his shirt and smiles.

"Thank you, Felicity, " he says her name like a prayer, pressing a kiss into her hair. She opens her mouth to respond, but his voice is so earnest that it stops her short, and instead she holds onto him just a little bit tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: ****The team gets into a situation during a mission, and Felicity has to convince Oliver to use her as bait.. Again.**

**It took me a little while to figure out a way to write this that didn't feel overdone. I'm really digging what I came up with, and I hope you do too! **

**Also, we're going with established Olicity for the sake of this prompt. I know you're all so against that, right? ;)**

"Oliver, where the hell are you?" Felicity hisses into her comm unit. "I need back up."

"Are you all right?" Oliver's voice is strained on the other end. "What's your position?"

She cracks open the closet door, peeking out to scan the corridor and noting an enemy operative at either end. "I'm pinned down in the East wing."

"Sit tight. I'll be right there."

She ducks back into cover and huffs in annoyance. "Could you maybe hurry? I've been sitting here for five minutes, and I'm out of ammo."

Oliver's grunted response elicits an eye roll from Felicity. The comm link goes silent, and she mentally chides herself for insisting they let her head to the command post alone.

_"Guys, it'll be fine. The room is empty, so with all of you out here fighting I have a better shot at getting in and getting what we need," she'd told them._

_Roy shrugged, "She's got a point."_

_"No," Oliver said, throwing a sideways glance at the younger archer. _

_"Oliver, we don't have all day to stand here and argue about this." Felicity stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face. "I'm not helpless." _

_He couldn't argue with that. He wouldn't dare. She was more than capable, but leaving Felicity alone during a mission made him anxious, and when Oliver was anxious he wasn't focused. He scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck and sighed. "You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?"_

_Felicity nodded emphatically and pulled Oliver's backup weapon from the waistband of his pants. His mouth gaped open at her boldness, and the rest of the team attempted to stifle their giggles from behind him. _

_"What? I can't go out there unarmed." She checked the gun for ammunition and tucked it into the waistband of her own jeans, shooting Oliver a smug grin as she passed by. "Lets go!"_

_Oliver's eyes rolled toward the ceiling for a moment, and he took a deep breath. "This woman is going to be the death of me," he muttered, starting in her direction. _

_"I hate it when mom and dad fight," Roy said to Sara, who shoved him playfully._

_The pair ran to catch up, leaving Diggle to bring up the tail end. He shook his head in amusement and pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against, following after his teammates._

Felicity is snapped back to the present when she hears shouting, followed by a string of profanity. She opens the closet door in time to see the operatives at each end of the hallway drop to the ground, and then Oliver is at her side.

"I told you this was a bad idea," He says, quickly scanning her from head to toe. Then, seemingly satisfied that she is in one piece, he gets to work reloading ammunition into her gun. As he's handing the weapon back to her, she notices a red smear across his sleeve.

"Who?" she asks, tentatively grazing her fingers over the spot on his arm.

Oliver ducks his head for a moment then meet her eyes. His gaze is steely, and she can tell he's itching to get back into the fight. "Roy."

Felicity swallows hard and sets her jaw, knowing Roy wouldn't want them to waste time fussing over him. "We need to get to that control room. I have a plan."

"Does it involve you throwing yourself to the wolves, again?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No.." she says, drawing out the 'o' sound unconvincingly. "Ok, maybe."

Oliver lets out an exasperated sigh. "We're not using you as bait."

"It worked before," Felicity says, and his noticeable wince makes her wish she hadn't.

He brushes a few strands of hair from her face, letting his hand come to rest on her cheek. "It's not exactly something I intend to make a habit of."

Felicity smiles softly and turns into his touch. "Oliver, this is completely different."

He frames her face in his hands and leans in to press a kiss to her forehead. "You. Are. Infuriating." Oliver's words lack conviction though, and Felicity leans forward, bumping her nose against his. He responds by pressing his lips lightly to hers. She smiles against his mouth and hums appreciatively. Felicity doesn't think she'll ever get used to being this close to him.

"We should probably go," she says in between kisses. "Oliver, we need to get to the control room."

He lifts his face away from her neck just enough to peer up at her. "You really want me to stop," he asks, brushing his nose along the same trail his tongue had just followed.

She bites down on her bottom lip to keep from groaning. "No.. No. But we're in the middle of a mission!"

Oliver drops his forehead to her shoulder and sucks in a breath when she runs her nails across his scalp. "Not helping, Felicity."

"Are you two done?" Oliver and Felicity jump apart at the sound of Diggle's feigned annoyance on the other end of the comm. Felicity feels a deep blush creep up into her cheeks, but she can't help the smile that forms when she sees the huge grin on Oliver's face.

"Sorry, Digg." Oliver clears his throat and stands, pulling Felicity up with him. We're en route to the control room."

He clicks the comm off and makes to exit the small closet space, but he's stopped short by Felicity, who is standing with her back to him.

"Felicity?" She turns around, to see Oliver staring at her feet, the confusion on his face pulling his eyebrows into a deep V-shape. "What happened to your shoes?"

She remembers, then, that she's barefoot. "They were squeaking on the staircase, so I took them off."

Oliver shakes his head and smiles affectionately. He grabs her hand and opens the door enough to see into the long hallway. "It looks like we're clear."

They make it halfway down the corridor before enemy fire begins to rain down upon them. Oliver pushes Felicity up against the wall, using his body to shield her. A sharp pain in his shoulder and another in his lower back jolts him forward, and when his eyes meet hers she knows he's been hit. She follows his eyes down to her forearm and sees that she's hit, too.

"DAMNIT!" he bellows, his voice echoing off the walls in expanse of the hallway. He clicks on his comm and grinds out, "We're hit, Diggle. It's over."

A second later he feels the long barrel of a gun wedged between his shoulder blades. He raises his hands above his head, his eyes never leaving Felicity's. "We surrender."

"Hell yeah you surrender!" When Oliver finally turns around he rolls his eyes at the Cheshire cat grin on Barry Allen's face. Barry speaks into his own comm link. "Cisco, Caitlin, I've got Felicity and Oliver. You get flag?"

Barry waits a few seconds but receives no response from his team. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion when he sees Felicity and Oliver wearing smug grins of their own.

"Sorry Allen, your team's incapacitated," Diggle says, as he and Sara step around the corner with Iris, Cisco and Caitlin in tow. They're covered in multi-colored paint splatters. Diggle's clothes, however, are clean. He holds up the red flag to signal a Team Arrow victory.

"Ha! I told you we'd beat you this time!" Felicity says, poking a finger into the purple paint drying on her sleeve.

"Yeah, no thanks to you two," a paint-covered Roy says from the balcony above them. "Maybe next time the make out session can wait until after the game's over."

Ignoring the jesting from his friends, Oliver reaches over to grab the flag from Diggle's hand then turns back to Felicity, wiping a few specks of green paint from her face. "Probably not," he says so that only she can hear.

Felicity smiles and presses her lips to his, completely forgetting the audience standing behind them. "Definitely not."


End file.
